<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>На своем месте by postironichno</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508263">На своем месте</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno'>postironichno</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drama &amp; Romance, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:21:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU || Все начинается с того, что Баки Барнс, специальный агент корпорации «ЩИТ» по прозвищу Зимний Солдат, возвращается с четырехнедельного задания и вдруг обнаруживает, что у его омеги изменился запах. И это наталкивает на очень неприятную догадку: скорее всего у Стива появился кто-то другой. О иной стороне медали Баки даже не задумывается, хлопая дверью их квартиры. А стоило бы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>На своем месте</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>**ворнинг**: авторский омегаверс; пре-серум!Стив, пост-серум!Баки</p>
<p>не думала что когда нибудь буду писать мпрег НО во1 всем нам иногда нужны просто слащавые хэппиэнды стаки со свадьбой и детьми во2 что вы мне сделаете я в другмо городе</p>
<p>п.с. ребят, тарт это пирог такой, это НЕ торт ._.</p>
<p>Продолжаю дубляж работ, оригинал на фикбуке</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Баки терпеть не мог длительные командировки. С недавних пор. Раньше-то он без проблем мог пропадать в настоящей жопе мира месяцами, без телевидения и Интернета — в каком-то смысле это была неплохая эмоциональная разгрузка. Один на один с самим собой и дикими джунглями посреди Вьетнама или Бразилии, со смертоносными ядовитыми тварями и заданием отыскать очередного опасного типа. Он чувствовал себя отлично, живя в деревушке Канады или России, каждый день занимаясь лишь слежкой и колкой дров; пребывая в огромном неспящем городе типа Токио или Шанхая, вынужденный прятаться от вездесущих глаз камер видеонаблюдения. Баки Барнс был отличным агентом, он знал это — ведь не зря Зимнего Солдата называли призраком. Он был профессионалом и искренне любил свою работу. Ну, до определенного момента. </p>
<p>Просто однажды он встретил Стива Роджерса. </p>
<p>Стив Роджерс был омегой. Очаровательным, прекрасным, сексуальным, умным маленьким омегой, способным надрать зад кому угодно. Когда они познакомились, ему было двадцать три, он учился в Академии Искусств на Манхэттене и должен был вскоре стать дизайнером в «Старк Индестриз», с которой Баки довольно тесно сотрудничал по долгу службы. Они и познакомились-то благодаря Тони Старку, «гению, миллиардеру, плейбою и филантропу», чуть было не уведшему у Баки все прямо из-под носа. И поначалу Стив был просто обворожителен в своей абсолютной незаинтересованности, которую он так умело отыгрывал, несмотря на запах, совершенно ясно дающий понять его истинные мысли. Баки, как вполне молодого и здорового альфу, сразу сразил его запах. Что-то свежее и яркое, но при этом ненавязчивое. Нотки карамели, корицы и яблочного пирога, и чего-то, чем мог пахнуть только дом. Да, это было как в мелодрамах — они взглянули друг на друга и мгновенно все поняли. Баки позвал его на ужин в тот же вечер, хотя Стив и динамил его какое-то время, прячась за своей излюбленной отмазкой «я слишком занят учебой, меня не интересуют отношения». Баки быстро раздобыл номер его телефона — иначе какой же он спецагент? — и проявил настойчивость, доселе ему самому даже не ведомую. Чтобы взять неприступную крепость, ему потребовался неправдоподобно долгий, мучительный месяц, наполненный зудящим чувством неудовлетворенности. Баки преодолел барьер в виде зажатости Стива из-за приобретенных в юности комплексов, его чокнутых, чересчур опекающих его друзей, разницу в возрасте в виде десяти лет и довольно сложное положение с работой Баки, обязывающей его вырываться к черту на рога по первому звонку посреди ночи. В общем-то, никто не говорил, что будет легко. Зато теперь они были вместе уже три года, и Баки, пожалуй, ни на что бы больше эти три года не променял. </p>
<p>Вот почему длительные командировки становились все более невыносимыми. Несмотря на юморок его нового напарника, Брока Рамлоу, Баки нисколько не отвлекался от мрачных мыслей и чувствовал себя каждый раз так, будто у него  минимум вырвали руку — без Стива он находил себя воистину неполноценным. И никакой Скайп, Вотсапп и секс по телефону не могли этого восполнить. </p>
<p>— Блять, Барнс! — ржал Рамлоу — всегда когда видел его кислую мину, пялящуюся в экран смартфона. — Большой альфа становится домашним псом! </p>
<p>— Да иди ты, — отмахивался Баки. — Признай, что просто завидуешь. </p>
<p>Рамлоу хохотал еще сильнее и саркастично соглашался. Временами его шуточки заметно выводили из себя — например, когда он просил у Баки попользоваться фотографиями его милого миниатюрного бойфренда, идя в душ в мотельном номере, где они останавливались переночевать, и Баки всерьез подумывал выбить ему все его идеальные белые зубы. Рамлоу был альфой, сильным и довольно эффектным, и поэтому иногда Баки и правда ревновал — хотя в этом не было смысла, ведь Стив с Рамлоу даже не общался толком. Они пересекались пару раз в общей компании, но на этом все. Впрочем, Баки почти ко всем Стива ревновал. Потому что Стив был красивым и добрым, просто замечательным человеком, которого могли увести в любой момент, пока Баки прохлаждался в какой-нибудь сраной Сирии. </p>
<p>Кто же знал, что все эти опасения были не такими уж напрасными. </p>
<p>На этот раз Баки возвращался из Либерии. Его не было около четырех недель — они с Рамлоу и еще тремя агентами «ЩИТа» выслеживали верхушку местного преступного синдиката. Получилось все довольно легко, но времени миссия заняла предостаточно. Когда Баки возвращался в Нью-Йорк, у него горело сердце и плавились яйца — все-таки без малого месяц наедине с собственной рукой для альфы, состоящего в отношениях, было чересчур. Джет приземлился на крыше штаб-квартиры «ЩИТа» в восемь вечера, а к девяти Баки уже мчался домой, в родной Бруклин, не став даже мыться в служебной душевой — решил, что можно этим и пренебречь, раз уж на кону его встреча с собственным омегой. Он был как всегда в предвкушении и в прекрасном настроении. Несмотря на усталость, спать ему не хотелось. Хотелось поцеловать Стива, потом вымыться, поесть и хорошенько трахнуть его в их прекрасной двуспальной кровати, и притом трахать как минимум до утра. На самом деле, по большей части именно в командировках Баки понимал, как сильно привязан к Стиву, как крепка его любовь к нему. И как сильно он его все время хотел — за эти три года желание нисколько не притупилось. Оно каждый раз пылало, словно ядерный взрыв. Может, это и была настоящая любовь. Это трепетное, щекотное желание быть рядом с ним каждую сраную минуту своей жизни. </p>
<p>На их третий этаж по лестнице Баки буквально взлетел. В магазин он заходить не стал, все равно они со Стивом списывались полчаса назад, договорились, что тот закажет еду на дом. </p>
<p>Дверь открыть получилось с первого раза. Баки зашел в прихожую, кинул ключи на тумбочку и, наспех сняв берцы, прошел глубже в квартиру. Стив нашелся в гостиной за планшетом — видимо, работал над проектом. Услышав шаги позади себя, он резко обернулся и разулыбался. На нем была огромная армейская футболка Баки, оставшаяся еще после Афганистана, и спортивные штаны. Он вскочил, стоило Баки подойти, и Баки с готовностью поймал его.</p>
<p>— Черт, ну наконец-то, — пробормотал он прямо Баки в шею. Баки, поддерживая его под бедра, прижал к себе так крепко, как только мог, и от переизбытка чувств даже укусил хрупкое плечо. </p>
<p>— Как будто вечность прошла, детка, — зашептал Баки, одной рукой оглаживая его тонкую спину. — Как тут у тебя дела без меня? </p>
<p>— Скучно, — коротко ответил Стив. Его светлые волосы щекотали Баки щеку. Баки повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать, и чуть не взвыл, когда наконец-то почувствовал влажный жар его языка, приятный, сладковатый от энергетика вкус его слюны. Поцелуй вышел смазанным и очень, очень многообещающим. Баки прижал его сильнее, притиснул к себе, и Стив обвил его талию своими ногами еще крепче, так что Баки решил, что еще пару секунд — и еду с душем придется пропустить. </p>
<p>— Черт, я так скучал, Стиви, — пробормотал он прямо в губы, — так хочу тебя, прямо сейчас. </p>
<p>— Сейчас приедет доставка, — отозвался Стив, но все равно, черт возьми, с готовностью подставил шею, и Баки с невероятным предвкушением потянулся к ней губами и носом, чтобы прикусить белую тонкую кожу и почувствовать, наконец-то, знакомый запах там, где он ощущался отчетливее всего — под кадыком, приятный, невероятный запах омеги, у которого есть альфа. </p>
<p>Баки почти присосался к его шее, когда вдруг почувствовал это. </p>
<p>Словно что-то абсолютно, в корне неправильное. Как пуля, застрявшее в боку — инородное тело, которое чувствуется совершенно неверно. Баки непонимающе отстранился, лишь спустя пару секунд осознав, что это был запах. </p>
<p>Запах был другим. </p>
<p>Сначала он какое-то время просто пялился на шею Стива, будто там могли быть все объяснения. Шестеренки в голове шевелились плохо, и возбуждение, всего какую-то секунду назад сжигающее его прямо изнутри, затухло. </p>
<p>Этого блять не могло было быть. </p>
<p>— Что такое, Бак? — донесся до него голос Стива. Стив посмотрел ему прямо в глаза и, увидев его, должно быть, потемневший взгляд, тут же напрягся. — Баки? </p>
<p>Баки поставил его на пол. Он еще какое-то время неверяще смотрел на него, прямо на него, а затем резко схватил за плечо — сжав пальцы, наверное, слишком сильно, потому что Стив вздрогнул — и грубо дернул его на себя, чтобы еще раз хорошенько принюхаться. Может, ему показалось. Может... </p>
<p>Черта с два. Стив пах по-другому. </p>
<p>— Да что за дерьмо, Бак? — повысил голос Стив. Баки резко отступил на шаг и взглянул ему в глаза. </p>
<p>— Так вот оно как, — пробормотал он, сам себя не слыша. — Вот как ты тут время проводил. </p>
<p>— Чего? — сделал вид, что ничего не понял Стив. Баки захотелось ударить его за это, но он вряд ли смог бы. — Баки! Что случилось? </p>
<p>Баки покачал головой. Резкая боль от осознания расплылась по всему телу, будто у него кишки наружу выпали. Хотя вряд ли физические увечья можно было сравнить с этим. С фактом, что его омега ему изменял. Его омега! Его Стив! Бредбредбред</p>
<p>— Кто? — смог вытолкнуть из себя Баки. Он провел рукой по лицу, стараясь отогнать навязчивое желание порыдать, как барышня. Крикнул резко, так, что Стив чуть не подскочил от неожиданности, как кролик: — Кто?!</p>
<p>— Я не понимаю, — настойчиво продолжал гнуть свое Стив, хмурясь все сильнее. </p>
<p>Баки поверить не мог, что ему это не снилось. Господи, может, он просто получил пулю и теперь лежал в жутком пост-наркозном бэдтрипе в полевом госпитале? Пожалуйста, пусть так оно и будет, пожалуйста... </p>
<p>— Думал, я тупой? — выплюнул Баки. — Небось надеялся, что мне нос расхуячило, чтобы я не учуял? </p>
<p>— Что еще блять учуял? — медленно, с расстановкой спросил Стив, явно начиная не на шутку злиться. — Объясни мне уже, черт возьми! </p>
<p>— Объяснить тебе? — усмехнулся Баки горько. — А может ты объяснишь, а, Стиви?! Что ты тут делал, пока меня не было! </p>
<p>Стив уставился на него. Вот же умора, делал вид, будто ничего не понимал. Хлопал своими голубыми глазами, как невинное дитя. Баки ощутил горечь прямо на языке. </p>
<p>— Что ты вообще несешь... — начал было Стив, но Баки его оборвал: </p>
<p>— Что я несу? Спроси у того, с кем ты блядовал. </p>
<p>Он очень хотел ударить — так, чтобы в кровь — но рука, хоть и дрожала, никак не поднималась. Все-таки он не мог ударить Стива, своего омегу. Даже осознавая, что он... Что он сделал. </p>
<p>Баки вылетел из квартиры пулей. Находиться там ему больше до тошноты не хотелось. Кто мог знать, что вот так вот закончится их история. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стив всегда был неудачником. Без шуток. </p>
<p>Он понял это еще лет в десять, когда его впервые избили после уроков за то, что он заступился за девчонку помладше. Или когда он каждый чертов раз опаздывал на автобус поутру и потом шел двадцать минут пешком до школы. Когда умудрялся подхватить ангину посреди мая. Раз за разом обновлял список своих болячек — от гастрита до плоскостопия. Три раза чуть не утонул, купаясь в речке. Оказался омегой, пополнив скудный процент существующих в мире омег мужского пола. Провалил три попытки сдать тест на поступление в армию по контракту, тем самым поставив жирнющий крест на детской мечте пойти по стопам отца-морпеха. </p>
<p>Так что когда Стив встретил Баки... Он, на самом деле, ни на что особенно не рассчитывал. Баки был альфой. Очень красивым, сильным, высоким альфой с сумасшедшим запахом силы и власти. Баки был приятелем главы «Старк Индестриз» Тони Старка, с которым Стив познакомился воистину случайно и по какой-то причине заинтересовал его (Стив по сей день не знал, почему). Баки был просто... ну, сногсшибательным. Одни его широкие плечи и длинные каштановые волосы чего стоили. Он был выше Стива на голову и тяжелее минимум килограмм на двадцать — типичная для альфы крепкая фигура. У него были яркие серо-голубые глаза и изящные губы, и очень соблазнительная ямочка на подбородке. И — да ладно, Стив же учился в старшей школе когда-то. Он прекрасно знал, что такие парни не смотрели на кого-то вроде него. Такие, как Баки Барнс, крутили с кем-нибудь вроде Наташи Романовой, эффектной горячей рыжей помощницы Старка, но никак не с мелким недоразумением типа Стива. И, окей, может у Стива и была куча ненужных комплексов — спасибо, опять же, старшей школе — и он являлся (почти официально) распоследним лузером на свете, он не был тупым. Так что, когда Баки начал оказывать ему знаки внимания, причем очень красноречиво, Стив мгновенно решил, что Баки просто смеется над ним. Такое иногда бывало. Красавцам вроде него весело было иногда поиздеваться над такими, как Стив — над людьми, мягко сказать неизбалованными вниманием. И потому Стив держался холодно — он никогда никому не позволял издеваться над собой! — и утешал себя тем, что Баки совершенно точно не вспомнит о нем на следующий день после их первой встречи, а значит, в волнениях не было никакого смысла. Поэтому, когда Баки вдруг раздобыл его номер... Это было странно. Стив такого не ожидал, немного краснея от осознания того, что ему написал сообщение человек, с мыслями о котором Стив кончил три раза прошлой ночью.</p>
<p>Однозначно, Стив не думал, что заинтересованность Баки продлится долго. Он был крутым агентом специального подразделения корпорации «ЩИТ», бывшим сержантом армии США, ездил на крутом байке, чередуя его с черной «Шевроле», владел оружием лучше, чем Стив — собственной координацией, и совершенно точно являлся самым сексуальным и обаятельным человеком, которого Стив когда-либо встречал. Несмотря на осознание того, что, скорее всего, после первого же секса Баки охладеет и благополучно укатит в закат — может, ему просто нравились твинки вроде Стива? или у него стояло на парней-омег? или ему просто нравилось самоутверждаться за его счет? — это не помешало ему влюбиться, а Стив никогда не мог назвать себя влюбчивым парнем. И, конечно, секса с Баки он хотел — так сильно, что мало о чем еще мог думать, даже на учебе — и это лишь усугубляло ситуацию, потому что чем ближе была их первая ночь, тем ближе было и расставание. Да, Стив был омегой, но он не был сопливой наивной малолеткой. Он мало верил в высокие чувства Баки к себе. Просто потому что Баки был невероятным. Другим. </p>
<p>Их первый раз прошел пиздецки бурно и горячо в небольшой квартире Баки в Бронксе. Стив пошел к нему после кино, потому что Баки пообещал ему пиццу и уговаривал на матч на приставке. Они немного поболтали о том о сем, поиграли в «FIFA», и Стив даже не заметил, как стрелка часов перевалила за двенадцать. Он хотел вызвать убер, чтобы не стеснять Баки, но тот уговорил его остаться, дал свою одежду — которая хранила его невероятный запах — и выделил диван в гостиной, ну а потом... Все произошло очень быстро и сумбурно. Они даже забыли о смазке, поэтому Баки пришлось использовать много слюны, и это было потрясающе. Стив никогда не чувствовал себя таким влажным и нуждающимся даже во время течки. </p>
<p>Наутро он был разбитым, несмотря на то, что Баки оставил его в своей кровати и никуда не ушел поутру. Чувство, что закончилось что-то прекрасное в его жизни, одолело его сразу же, и он подумывал уйти самому, чтобы не оказаться позорно выставленным за дверь. И не то чтобы он плохо думал о Баки. Баки был отличным человеком, достойным альфой. Он не выгнал бы его. Скорее всего, он бы просто вежливо попросил его уйти, а Стив не хотел этого. За прошедший месяц, который они провели в странном статусе не-друзей, Стив влюбился в него, к сожалению, сильнее, чем думал, что сможет. Поэтому он и чувствовал горестное опустошение, садясь на кровати с почему-то приятным чувством дискомфорта ниже поясницы, и подумывал тихо одеться, не написав записки, но не успел. Баки проснулся, не заподозрив ничего такого, потянулся, схватил его и повалил обратно на подушку, присосался к его шее вместо поцелуя — они еще не почистили зубы — и спросил, не хочет ли Стив на завтрак яичницы с беконом. </p>
<p>Вот так неожиданно и начались их отношения. Совершенно для Стива внезапно. И эти три года, что они провели вместе... Пожалуй, это и была плата за десятилетия абсолютных неудач в жизни Стива Роджерса, и Стив был благодарен судьбе, богу, вселенной или кто там занимался распределением фортуны. Конечно, были в их отношениях некоторые маленькие горести — например, частые командировки, о которых Стиву ничего нельзя было знать, и в целом опасная работа Баки. Но он мог с этим справиться. Он думал, это навсегда. </p>
<p>Так что, когда Баки обвинил его черт-те в чем и просто ушел, хлопнув дверью их квартиры, Стив решил, что белая полоса закончилась. </p>
<p>Он понятия не имел, что имел в виду Баки. И что ему теперь делать. Он не знал, где его искать, куда он пошел и почему решил, что Стив... изменил ему, черт возьми. Неприятное, болезненное подозрение в том, что Баки просто разыграл эту сценку, чтобы не искать повода бросить его, кольнуло в мозгу. Стив не знал, что ему делать. Все ночь он пролежал без сна на диване, пялясь в потолок и анализируя каждую минуту прошедших двух месяцев, но не обнаружил никаких поводов для Баки думать так о нем. Он же никогда не давал никаких поводов для ревности. Да, иногда Рамлоу, альфа, приятель Баки и его напарник, стрелял двусмысленными пошлыми шуточками в его сторону и даже оказывал какие-то знаки внимания, но это никогда не переходило границ шутки. Плюс Баки первое время ревновал Стива к Сэму, его лучшему другу, тоже альфе, но быстро бросил это глупое дело, когда понял, что они просто друзья. </p>
<p>К пяти утра Стив был в абсолютном тупике и не представлял, что делать. Как только более-менее рассвело, он отправился к Сэму — благо, была суббота, и Сэм был дома. Сидеть в пустом одиночестве дома ему не хотелось до зубной боли. Два раза Стив пытался дозвониться до Баки, пока ехал в сабвее, но тот игнорировал его попытки. Стив чувствовал отвратительное, уверенно подступающее отчаяние. </p>
<p>Сэм встретил его с поднятыми бровями. </p>
<p>— Стив? Ты чего в такую рань? — удивился он. По виду, он только что пришел с пробежки. </p>
<p>Стив, не отвечая, прошел мимо него в дом. Плюхнулся в кухне за стол, напротив тарелки с хлопьями и молоком, и откинулся на спинку стула. </p>
<p>— Что стряслось, старик? — заволновался Сэм. — И разве вчера не должен был Барнс вернуться? Не думал, что он тебя из койки выпустит раньше воскресенья. </p>
<p>Стив молча пялился перед собой. Не спавший, он был немного заторможен. </p>
<p>— Что-то изменилось? — спросил Стив в лоб, не поднимая глаз. Когда ответа не последовало, он резко взглянул Сэму прямо в лицо. — Во мне. Могло во мне измениться что-то... За последний месяц? </p>
<p>Сэм скрестил руки на груди и прочистил горло. </p>
<p>— Так... Он понял? — завуалированно уточнил Сэм. Стив непонимающе нахмурился. </p>
<p>— Что он понял? — начал раздражаться Стив. — Все вокруг все поняли, я один ни хрена не понимаю! </p>
<p>От досады он ударил по столу, так, что тарелка подпрыгнула. Сэм присвистнул. </p>
<p>— О, ну... Ты же про запах? Он понял? </p>
<p>Стив нахмурился еще сильнее. </p>
<p>— Про запах? </p>
<p>— Ты же знал, что он изменится, если ты... — Сэм рассеянно почесал затылок. — Ну... С другим альфой. Я думал, ты знаешь. </p>
<p>— С другим альфой? — тупо повторил Стив. </p>
<p>— Я удивился, когда твой запах изменился, — признался Сэм. — Но не стал лезть, это же ваша личная жизнь. Мало ли... Это твое дело. Нашел себе кого-нибудь, пока его не было... Ну, не каждый здоровый парень вынесет четырех-пятинедельные командировки своего партнера. А ты... </p>
<p>— Какой еще другой альфа? — повысил голос Стив. </p>
<p>— Ну, с которым ты был, пока Барнса не было, — отозвался Сэм. Стив уставился на него во все глаза. Медленно паззл начинал складываться. Конечно, чертовски сложно было поверить, что лучший друг Стива — черт возьми, его лучший друг! — наврал его альфе про кого-то на стороне — но какие еще были объяснения? </p>
<p>Впрочем, злость быстро вытеснила боль предательства. </p>
<p>— Ты что, чокнулся? Уилсон, какого черта?! Это ты ему наплел? — рыкнул Стив, начиная угрожающе поднимать со стула, но Сэм только вылупился в ответ, остановив своим совершенно невинным взглядом. </p>
<p>— Я?! — воскликнул Сэм. — Я-то тут при чем? Говорю же, я не стал лезть, это ваша личная жизнь, мне-то на кой надо! </p>
<p>В этот момент нервы уже начали потихоньку сдавать. Стив почувствовал себя как никогда беззащитным и несчастным. Какой еще другой альфа? О чем они оба треплются? В чем они его обвиняют? </p>
<p>— Да я же ни с кем... Не было у меня никого, кроме него! — и то, как отчаяние и обида вперемешку с растерянностью сквозили в его голосе, удивило даже Сэма. </p>
<p>— Э... серьезно? — выгнул бровь Сэм. — Просто... Прости, старик. Твой запах. Он изменился где-то две недели назад. Ну, ты-то не почувствовал, ты ведь омега. Я еще удивился, думал, ты понимаешь, что, ну, кхм, Барнс сразу поймет, как вернется. Но ты мне ничего не рассказывал, не говорил, что хочешь порвать с ним, так что я не стал... </p>
<p>— Мой запах изменился? — повторил Стив. Сэм пожал плечами. </p>
<p>— Ну, да. </p>
<p>Стив рассеянно опустил руки. Он ни черта не понимал. </p>
<p>— Но как такое возможно, — пробормотал он скорее самому себе. </p>
<p>Да, они с мамой много чего обсуждали раньше, когда он только презентовался. Его мама работала медсестрой, поэтому знала многое. Она говорила, что запах меняется, когда омега находится в регулярных отношениях с альфой. Вроде как к запаху омеги прибавляется и запах альфы, обозначая наличие их отношений. Но у него не было другого альфы кроме Баки. За все эти чертовы три года. </p>
<p>Стив подумал было позвонить маме — она сейчас должна была вернуться домой со смены — но вовремя одернул себя. Ни к чему было ее тревожить. Он был большим мальчиком, он мог и сам справиться. </p>
<p>— Обычно такое случается, когда омега находит альфу, — сказал Сэм, явно растерянный. — Вот я и подумал... </p>
<p>— Я загуглю, — вдруг нашелся Стив. Он порыскал по карманам в поисках смартфона, на котором так и не было ни одного сообщения от Баки. От волнения подрагивали руки. </p>
<p>Он наспех вбил в поисковую строку запрос и напряженно уставился в экран загрузки. Они провели в тишине несколько секунд.</p>
<p>— Ну как? — нетерпеливо поинтересовался Сэм, заглядывая ему за плечо. </p>
<p>Стив напряженно вчитывался в результаты поиска. На самом деле, сайтов вылезло достаточно. Он включил первый попавшийся трепещущим от напряжения пальцем и бегло прочитал варианты. </p>
<p>Впрочем, ответы его не обрадовали. </p>
<p>— Ну? — подогнал явно разволновавшийся Сэм. Стив выключил сотовый и уставился в стол перед собой. — Стив? Что такое? </p>
<p>— Ничего хорошего, — сказал он тихо. </p>
<p>— Мужик, ты меня пугаешь, — начал Сэм. Он убрал со стола тарелку с размякшими хлопьями и сел напротив. — Не томи уже. Что-то серьезное?</p>
<p>Стив помолчал, переваривая. </p>
<p>— Там написано... — Стив глубоко вздохнул, провел рукой по лицу. — Что запах у мужчин-омег может поменяться от болезни. Рак, СПИД или туберкулез, например. </p>
<p>Сэм уставился на него. На темном фоне его кожи выпученные глаза выглядели даже забавно. Стив немного истерически усмехнулся. Отлично. Он был серьезно болен. Он внезапно прислушался к себе — вдруг что-то болело, а он не обратил внимания? Какие-то изменения в его организме, которые он игнорировал или не заметил? Но — нет. Все было как обычно. </p>
<p>— Нужно сходить к врачу, — решил Стив после небольшого молчания. — Нужно провериться. </p>
<p>Он встал со своего места и уверенно отправился в коридор. Сэм метнулся за ним, по пути хватая свою толстовку со спинки кресла. </p>
<p>— Я с тобой! — крикнул он Стиву вдогонку. Стив обернулся, взглянул на него. </p>
<p>— Уверен? — спросил он. Все-таки это была суббота. У Сэма вполне могли быть свои заботы, планы на этот день. Плюс ко всему он сегодня должен был пойти на свидание с Шэрон, его новой хорошенькой знакомой-омегой, — Сэм сам писал ему об этом позавчера — и, может, он хотел как-нибудь подготовиться к этой встрече. — Ты не должен. </p>
<p>Сэм отмахнулся. </p>
<p>— Боже, Роджерс, не неси пурги, — он наспех напялил свои кеды. — Пойдем уже. </p>
<p>Стив был благодарен ему за это.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Всю ночь Баки провел на неудобном диване Рамлоу, тупо пялясь в потолок и со всей своей мужественной силой борясь с настойчивыми слезами. Поверить в то, что Стив вот так просто взял и променял его на другого, было все еще сложно. Он старательно анализировал прошедший месяц, пытаясь выудить из памяти какие-нибудь зацепки — может, он мог понять все раньше, заподозрить и не выглядеть вот таким идиотом, стоя напротив своего омеги и чувствуя чужой запах на его шее. Баки перебрал в голове каждый их звонок, каждую СМС, каждое чертово словечко, но ничего так и не отыскал. Никакого объяснения. </p>
<p>В конце концов он решил, что это из-за его работы. Он ведь довольно часто уезжал. А Стив, такой красивый и очаровательный, добрый Стив, оставался в огромном Нью-Йорке один, и Баки не имел ни малейшей возможности контролировать ситуацию. Что бы там Стив ни думал о себе, он был потрясающим омегой, и многие альфы обращали на него внимание. Да ладно, среди альф омеги мужского пола очень даже ценились — во многом потому, что их было ничтожно мало по всему миру, и они практически поголовно были хорошенькими твинками в силу своей физиологии. Даже из своего окружения Баки знал предостаточно альф, которые с удовольствием провели бы со Стивом пару-тройку вечеров, и от всех этих мыслей Баки становилось только хуже. </p>
<p>Часам к четырем утра он пришел к выводу, что сам во всем виноват, а потом чуть было не залепил себе пощечину. </p>
<p>— Чертов тупой олень, — прорычал он в пустоту, злясь на самого себя.</p>
<p>Только этого ему не хватало. Позорно рыдать в подушку и винить во всем себя, хотя в чем он был виноват? Разве он не любил Стива? Разве он плохо с ним обращался? Разве он не уважал его, не удовлетворял его? Разве он, блять, был плохим альфой? </p>
<p>Он попытался разозлиться, но ничего не получилось. Злиться на Стива он не умел. Была только боль, обида и непонимание, и эта поганая щемящая любовь, как у брошенного щеночка посреди чужого гигантского города. Позорище да и только. </p>
<p>В восемь утра поднялся Рамлоу с явным намерением отправиться на тренировку. Увидев Баки так и не заснувшим, а покрасневшими от недосыпания глазами пялящегося в никуда, он уселся на край дивана и хлопнул Баки по ноге. </p>
<p>— Старик, да брось ты хандрить. Только не говори, что ты всю ночь вот так провалялся, — закатил глаза Рамлоу. </p>
<p>Баки не взглянул на него. </p>
<p>— Не скажу, — без всякого эмоционального окраса пробормотал он. </p>
<p>Рамлоу вздохнул. </p>
<p>— Послушай. Найдешь ты себе еще кого-нибудь классного, не кисни. В конце-то концов, ДжейБи, на его маленькой тощей попке клин клином не сошелся, — попытался утешить Рамлоу, но Баки только поморщился и отвернулся. Рамлоу хмыкнул и с надеждой предложил: — Ну хочешь, выследим его любовничка, бросим в подвал, отрежем язык и член, а потом выпустим кишки и скормим чайкам в доках?</p>
<p>Баки буркнул что-то неопределенное. Хотя идея ему понравилась. Он вдруг всерьез подумал о том, чтобы выследить нового альфу Стива и сделать с этим ублюдком что-нибудь интересное. Для начала — выбить из него все дерьмо и все зубы. А потом можно и к чайкам в доки. </p>
<p>Но потом он подумал о том, что, а если Стив влюблен в этого парня? Вдруг у них там высокие чувства, а Баки просто вот так возьмет и эгоистично все разрушит? С одной стороны — да, месть — это то блюдо, которое его учили подавать холодным все детство (особенно с учетом того, что он рос с четырьмя младшими сестрами-омегами, до невозможности вредными и невыносимыми), но с другой... Разве это сделало бы его лучше? Вряд ли. </p>
<p>Так и не дождавшись никакой реакции, Рамлоу громко вздохнул и поднялся с дивана. </p>
<p>— Ладно, поплачь, бро, может, полегчает, — сдался он. Баки так ничего и не ответил, понуро пялясь в спинку дивана. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Стив беспокойно сидел напротив доктора Эрскина, изучающего результаты его анализов, и не знал, куда деть руки, потому крутил в пальцах брелок с Джокером. Сэм остался ждать снаружи, в коридоре, и вот так в одиночестве Стив чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке. Хотя, конечно, не Сэм был тем, кого Стив хотел видеть сейчас рядом с собой. Он никак не мог отделаться от этой мысли. От мысли, что было бы, будь с ним здесь его альфа. Этой сильной, уверенной поддержки не хватало Стиву в белых стерильных стенах госпиталя особенно остро. За последние три года Стив привык... ну, принадлежать. И что ему принадлежали в ответ. Он привык, что у него есть пара, которая всегда поддержит его. Он привык, что мог взять своего альфу за руку, если вдруг чувствовал себя нехорошо, неуверенно или грустно, и его альфа обнимал его за плечи, даря ему всего себя. Стиву не хватало Баки. Очень-очень сильно. </p>
<p>Но, с другой стороны, он не был уверен, что это было бы правильно — нахождение Баки здесь. Стив не думал, что хотел бы, чтобы Баки знал о его болезни. Если запах изменился... Это было что-то серьезное. Смертельное. Онкология или СПИД (о нем Стив думать совершенно не хотел, потому что единственный, с кем он занимался незащищенным сексом последние лет пять — это Баки, и если Баки заразил его, значит, все было куда хуже, чем Стив себе представлял), или что-нибудь в этом духе. Стив не хотел, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя обязанным, нянчась с ним в последние недели его жизни, не хотел, чтобы Баки отягощал себя этим. Чтобы запомнил его таким. И одновременно с этим Стив испытывал животный ужас, представляя, что с болезнью ему придется бороться в одиночку. Без его альфы. Без любимого человека. </p>
<p>Он заметно помрачнел, когда доктор Эрскин наконец окликнул его: </p>
<p>— Что ж, мистер Роджерс, — сказал он, поднимая взгляд на бледное лицо Стива. Его руки, скрепленные в замок, покоились на столе. Стив набрался смелости и взглянул доктору в глаза. </p>
<p>— Я слушаю, док, — ответил он непоколебимо, хоть его голос и хрипел. — Это что-то серьезное? </p>
<p>Доктор Эрскин прочистил горло. </p>
<p>— Да... Что ж... — Он еще раз взглянул на бумаги перед собой, словно убеждаясь в том, что увидел. — На самом деле, да, весьма серьезное. </p>
<p>Стив стиснул кулаки. </p>
<p>— Говорите, как есть, док, — а у самого в груди все сжалось в комок. — Сколько... сколько мне осталось?</p>
<p>И — он не был готов к этому. Как ни пытался. Он изо всех сил старался настроить себя на нечто ужасное. Он взял всю свою волю, всю свою смелость и мужественность в кулак и постарался морально подготовиться. Перед глазами почему-то — как всю эту ночь, которую он провел в гостевой комнате у Сэма, сдав все анализы, какие только возможно — стояло кладбище, хорошая погода в день его похорон, рыдающая мама, Сэм и Баки, несущие гроб... </p>
<p>Стив не хотел умирать. Стив хотел прожить свою жизнь рядом с Баки, своим альфой, быть с ним счастливым, работать на любимой работе, путешествовать, наслаждаться... Господи, неужели все должно было закончиться вот так? </p>
<p>— Мистер Роджерс, — сказал Эрксин. — Думаю, это немного... Эм, не то, что вы ожидали. Как неожиданно это для вас ни прозвучит, но... Это ребенок. </p>
<p>Стив уставился на него во все глаза. Во рту пересохло. </p>
<p>— Ч... Чего? — выдавил он. Первой мыслью было — ошибка. Док или кто-то в лаборатории ошиблись, напортачили с его анализами и... — Это ведь... невозможно?</p>
<p>— Почему же, — пожал плечами док, — вполне возможно. Вы омега. </p>
<p>— Да, — медленно согласился Стив, все еще пораженный, а оттого заторможенный. — Но я мужчина. </p>
<p>— Но мужчины-омеги тоже способны зачать ребенка и даже выносить его. Не родить, конечно. Но зачать? Чисто технически — это, естественно, возможно. Хоть и очень редко бывает, — док Эрскин взял бумажки, которые лежали перед ним, и повернул их к Стиву. — Видите ли, из-за слабого иммунитета и в целом довольно низкой репродуктивной способности, мужчины-омеги зачастую даже не могут зачать ребенка женщинам-бетам. Все дело в слабом организме. Случаев, когда мужчины-омеги давали на свет ребенка, настолько мало, что принято считать, как будто со случайным человеком этого произойти не может. Но, конечно, это возможно. Просто шанс — один к тысяче. И — вы счастливчик. </p>
<p>Стив уставился на результаты анализов. Там он все равно ничего не понимал. Смог разобрать только обведенный красной гелевой ручкой ответ «Положительно». </p>
<p>В голове образовался вакуум. Доходило очень-очень медленно. </p>
<p>— Так это значит... — промямлил Стив кое-как. — Что я... Я жду ребенка? </p>
<p>— Вы ждете ребенка, — бодро согласился Эрскин. — Уже шесть недель. Поэтому запах и изменился. Такое бывает и у женщин, если иммунитет очень слабый и постоянного партнера долго нет рядом. </p>
<p>Стив откинулся на спинку кресла. </p>
<p>— Вау, — все, что он мог из себя выдавить. </p>
<p>Это было... неожиданно. По меньшей мере. Стив много чего уже себе напридумывал. На самом деле, целую кучу всего. Но это... Ему с самого юношества говорили, что детей у него, скорее всего, не будет. Он на восемьдесят процентов не смог бы зачать ребенка женщине — ни омеге, ни бете (а женщин-альф в мире и не существовало). Забеременеть самому с его болячками и практически отсутствием иммунитета было — по крайней мере, так говорили врачи — невозможно. И Стив смирился с этим. Правда. У него не было предрассудков по поводу суррогатных матерей или приютов. Он собирался стать отцом позднее, лет в тридцать восемь, когда будет готов морально и финансово. </p>
<p>А теперь он сидел напротив дока Эрксина, который говорил, что Стив ждал ребенка. В двадцать шесть лет, только-только устроившись на работу своей мечты и потеряв своего альфу. </p>
<p>— Я направлю вас к доктору Чо, — распорядился док. — Она прекрасный специалист, я ей доверяю. Будете наблюдаться у нее. Постарайтесь посетить ее на этой неделе.</p>
<p>Но Стив все равно слушал вполуха. В голове и перед глазами все плыло. Он... станет отцом. Он станет отцом. Он даст жизнь человеку. Маленькому человеку. </p>
<p>— Мистер Роджерс? — позвал его док. — Вам нехорошо? </p>
<p>Стив поднял на него помутневший взгляд. </p>
<p>— Я в порядке, — выдавил он. — Кхм... Я могу идти? </p>
<p>— Конечно, — отозвался Эрскин. — Вы точно в порядке? Ваш альфа здесь? </p>
<p>Стив только покачал головой. </p>
<p>— Я буду в норме, — уверил он. — Спасибо, док. До свидания. </p>
<p>Он выполз из кабинета. Сэм вскочил, когда увидел его. Видимо, выражение его лица до чертиков напугало, потому что Сэм побледнел. </p>
<p>— Стив, дружище... — тихо позвал Сэм. — Что... что там? </p>
<p>Стив долго смотрел в пол. В мыслях его еще бился голос доктора, этот странный приговор. Он не представлял, что день закончится вот так. Он готовился к химиотерапии, к выбору собственного гроба и места на кладбище, а оказалось... Он, блять, носил ребенка. Ребенка Баки. </p>
<p>— Стив! Ты пугаешь меня! — повысил голос Сэм. </p>
<p>Стив поднял на него взгляд. И глупо улыбнулся. </p>
<p>— Это ребенок, — сказал он, сам не до конца веря. Сэм посмотрел на него так, будто у него минимум выросла вторая голова. — Ребенок, — повторил он тише, скорее самому себе. </p>
<p>— Чего? Шутишь? </p>
<p>Стив покачал головой. </p>
<p>— Шестая неделя. </p>
<p>— Вот черт... — пробормотал Сэм. — Старик, это же... Отлично! — и он хлопнул в ладоши. — Черт, да я чуть не поседел! Умеешь ты напугать!</p>
<p>Стив осмелился улыбнуться. </p>
<p>— Да уж. </p>
<p>Потом они ехали на машине. Сэм трещал без умолку, не на шутку воодушевленный. </p>
<p>— Я стану дядей! Вот черт! Ты уже подумал над именем? Когда скажешь остальным? Пегги умрет со счастья! И Питер, и тетя Сара!</p>
<p>Стив смотрел в окно. Руки безвольно лежали на коленях. </p>
<p>— Не знаю, — признался он. Он еще сам не мог эту новость переварить. — Пожалуй, не сейчас. </p>
<p>Сэм поубавил пыл и согласно кивнул. </p>
<p>— Разумеется, как скажешь, старик.</p>
<p>Они немного помолчали. Тихо играло радио, какая-то кантри-станция. Стив старался сосредоточиться на городских пейзажах, но ничего толком не получалось. Слишком быстро пришло осознание того, что он должен рассказать обо всем Баки. </p>
<p>В этом-то и была проблема. Они никогда не обсуждали этого напрямую, но как-то раз Баки сказал, что раньше сорока точно не собирается становиться папашей. У него была опасная, сложная работа, требующая постоянных отъездов. Ну и — он просто был не готов. Он хотел еще насладиться молодостью и достатком. Как и Стив. А теперь, получается, у них не было выбора, потому что избавляться от ребенка Стив сто процентов не собирался — и нет, он не был религиозным фанатиком или тупицей, считающим, что аборт это ужасное убийство. Аборт был лишь обычной процедурой. Просто... Это же вроде как был шанс один на тысячу. Один на тысячу, что он смог бы дать жизнь человеку. А с учетом того, что в истории ни разу не было случаев, чтобы омеги-мужчины давали на свет второго ребенка... Тут все было очевидно и без обсуждения. Стив собирался стать отцом. Вопрос был в том, что у его ребенка, вероятно, не будет второго родителя — потому что Стив никогда не стал бы заставлять альфу жить с ним ради ребенка. И нет, Баки, опять же, был хорошим, достойным, порядочным альфой. Он не стал бы отворачиваться от собственного ребенка, даже нежеланного. Но он и не стал бы создавать семью, если не хотел этого. Так что Стив понимал, что у его будущего сына или дочери, скорее всего, не будет семьи в том понимании, в котором нужно каждому ребенку. У него будет папа дома и папа на выходные/праздники/дни рождения. </p>
<p>Стив вздохнул и провел рукой по лицу. Он так не хотел терять Баки. Он так не хотел оставаться без него. Баки был первым человеком, которого он полюбил. Полюбил в том смысле, в котором каждый на свете мечтает где-то глубоко в душе. Ему казалось, они прекрасная пара. Он думал, так будет всегда, а теперь... Все закончилось так внезапно. И он ничего не мог с этим сделать, потому что не знал, в какую сторону изменит все эта неожиданная новость. </p>
<p>Сэм привез его домой, сто раз спросив, уверен ли Стив, что хочет побыть один, и вскоре уехал. Дома Стив завалился на диван в гостиной, врубил ящик и весь вечер пялился в дешевые ТВ-шоу, изо всех сил стараясь переключиться хоть на что-нибудь. Пару раз он порывался позвонить Баки, но в конечном счете так и не смог. Ему нужно было время. Ему нужно было собраться с мыслями и все хорошенько обдумать.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Баки ненавидел это чувство. Уже на третий день своей хандры, когда он буквально врос в диван Рамлоу, он ненавидел все, что с ним происходило. Это чертово тупое ощущение неполноценности, пустоты и одиночества глодало его без соли. Раз двадцать он порывался позвонить Стиву, даже брал телефон в руки и набирал номер, но в конечном счете так ни на что и не решался. В нем боролись два начала: обида и трепетная, болезненная любовь, кормящая его щемящей тоской. Он скучал по Стиву так сильно, что крыша ехала, но пресловутая гордость не давала вернуться в их квартиру, чтобы поговорить. Рамлоу называл его слюнтяем и временами пытался вытащить из-под одеяла, но каждый раз сдавался. </p>
<p>— Смотри сам с течкой не сляг, нытик! — ворчал он, сидя рядом на диване с пивом в руках. — Нашел, из-за чего сопли на кулак мотать. Взял яйца в кулак, пошел к нему, дал с правой хорошенько, забрал вещи — и свалил навсегда, и номер стер! А если повезет — может, и ебыря его застанешь, будет, кому челюсть сломать.</p>
<p>Баки морщился на эти его наставления, пинал его сильно в бедро и ничего не отвечал.</p>
<p>— А че я-то?! — возмущался Рамлоу, потирая место ушиба. — Все лучше, чем тут мне наволочки своими соплями измазывать! Я хоть дело предлагаю! Если бы мой омега мне рога наставил, я бы, поверь, как ты тут хуйней не страдал. </p>
<p>— Да пошел ты, — бормотал Баки, не поворачивая головы. — Почему я вообще с тобой общаюсь. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Сэм пришел на следующий же день. Стив впустил его, и они сели пить чай с принесенными Сэмом пирожными из кондитерской на углу улицы. Стив с тоской подумал о том, что эту кондитерскую просто обожал Баки, и кусок перестал лезть в горло. Любое чувство голода пропало. </p>
<p>— Ты собираешься сказать Барнсу? — озвучил Сэм животрепещущий вопрос, жуя свой тарт. </p>
<p>Стив пожал плечами, опустив глаза. </p>
<p>— Наверное, — пробормотал он, мгновенно погрустнев. Сэм перестал жевать и посмотрел ему в лицо. </p>
<p>— Так... — прочистил он горло. — Это не его ребенок? </p>
<p>Стив резко поднял взгляд. </p>
<p>— Что? </p>
<p>— Ну. Этот ребенок? — стушевался Сэм. </p>
<p>— Уилсон, ты чокнулся? — сквозь стиснутые зубы прорычал Стив. — А чей еще это, блять, может быть ребенок? Святого духа? </p>
<p>Сэм примирительно вскинул руки:</p>
<p>— Прости! Просто я тогда не понимаю, почему ты так переживаешь, — и вернулся к своему тарту. — Ты ведь не изменял Барнсу, верно? Ты теперь знаешь, почему изменился запах. Ребенок ваш общий. — Он пожал плечами, явно озадаченный. — Почему ты вообще еще тут, а не у Рамлоу? Он ведь однозначно там.</p>
<p>Стив вздохнул. Пирожное потеряло для него всякий интерес. </p>
<p>— Не думаю, что он хочет быть отцом, — наконец сказал Стив. — Ну, не сейчас. </p>
<p>— Да какая разница? — возмутился Сэм и пробубнил с набитым ртом: — Теперь как-то поздновато его мнение спрашивать, не находишь? Он имеет отношение к ребенку? Имеет. Вот пусть и принимает участие. — Запив тарт чаем, Сэм продолжил, жестикулируя: — И вообще, я не думаю, что Барнс такой уж мудак. Да, мы с ним не особо ладим, но он вряд ли бросит своего собственного ребенка. Да и он вроде... Ну, любит тебя. </p>
<p>Стив понуро усмехнулся. </p>
<p>— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Я просто... Боюсь. Не знаю, чего. </p>
<p>— Обалдеть, — театрально выпучил глаза Сэм. — Стивен Грант Роджерс чего-то боится! Не знал, что доживу до этого дня. </p>
<p>Стив пнул его ногой под столом. </p>
<p>— Заткнись, — беззлобно бросил он. — Просто... Баки один из тех людей, кого я ни за что в жизни не хотел терять. Он мой альфа. Да, мы не повязаны, но мы вроде как планировали. А теперь он... Я не знаю, сделает ли эта новость все лучше или только хуже. </p>
<p>Сэм вздохнул, видя обреченность на его лице. Он протянул руку и накрыл белую ладонь Стива своей, создавая причудливые контраст их кожи. </p>
<p>— Ты ведь не узнаешь, если не попробуешь, старик, — улыбнулся ободряюще Сэм. — В любом случае, даже если Барнс и смудится, мы-то никуда не денемся. Ни я, ни Пит, ни Пэгс, ни тем более тетя Сара. Мы с Шэр будем его брать на выходные, если надо. Да и Пит с Уилсоном будут рады понянчиться, пусть тренируются. А Пэгс скоро замуж выходит — ей тоже практика не помешает, — он сжал пальцы Стива в своих в знак поддержки и чуть встряхнул. — Все будет в порядке, Стив. Вот увидишь. Ты же не один. </p>
<p>Стив внезапно для себя улыбнулся. Он вдруг посмотрел на это с другой стороны: а ведь и правда, у него были друзья. Много хороших, добрых друзей. Питер и Уэйд, которые недавно повязались, будут рады этой новости, Стив точно знал, они любили детей, даже чудаковатый Уэйд, бывший военный. Пэгги собиралась вот-вот выйти замуж за классного парня по имени Дэн, Стив с ним прекрасно общался и знал, что они тоже планировали детей в обозримом будущем. Ну а мама — мама будет счастлива внуку или внучке. Конечно, никакие, даже самые верные и прекрасные друзья, не заменят альфу. Альфа всегда был особенным человеком в жизни омеги. Но Стив должен был принять потерю, если бы его альфа решил уйти, не связываться с семейной жизнью — настоящей семейной жизнью. Стив должен был быть сильнее этого. Он ведь всегда был сильным, верно? Он никогда не давал себя в обиду. И не стоило начинать. </p>
<p>— Да, — согласился он наконец, полный решимости. — Спасибо, Сэм. Отвезешь меня? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Баки как раз хмуро жевал тост, оставленный Рамлоу еще с утра, когда в дверь позвонили. Рамлоу, с напускным усердием чистящий «Глок» рядом за столом, обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на входную дверь, сверился с часами и поинтересовался: </p>
<p>— Ты пиццу заказывал? </p>
<p>Баки мотнул головой, пялясь в экран телевизора. Рамлоу закатил глаза, видя его пассивность, и поднялся, чтобы открыть. Он ушел в прихожую, пока Баки продолжал пялиться в «Фокс Ньюс» и запивать тосты холодным горьким кофе. Прошло минут пять, прежде чем послышались шаги, но Рамлоу, кажется, был не один. Баки приготовился к тому, чтобы изобразить хоть каплю дружелюбия, если это был Джек (парень-бета из «ЩИТа», с которым Рамлоу состоял в не совсем понятных отношениях), но ему не пришлось. Он едва не упал с дивана, когда услышал голос Стива: </p>
<p>— Привет, Бак. </p>
<p>Баки резко повернул голову. Стив стоял в дверном проеме. Рамлоу, стоящий рядом с руками в карманах штанов, только пожал плечами. </p>
<p>— Ну, я вас оставлю, — тактично — что ему несвойственно — возвестил Рамлоу и, взяв куртку с крючка, ушел на улицу прямо в домашней одежде. — Покурю пойду, — объяснил он, закрывая за собой двери. </p>
<p>Баки и Стив остались в полнейшей тишине, и, почуяв его запах — его новый, черт подери, запах, — Баки так сильно сжал кружку в пальцах, что чуть не раздавил ее. Стив неуверенно потоптался на месте, прежде чем сесть в кресло, в котором недавно сидел Рамлоу. </p>
<p>Баки опустил взгляд в кружку и спросил, изо всех сил стараясь звучать равнодушно: </p>
<p>— Зачем пришел? </p>
<p>Стив помолчал немного, словно не был уверен. Затем, наконец, сказал: </p>
<p>— Поговорить. </p>
<p>Баки прыснул со смеху. </p>
<p>— Поговорить? — выплюнул он. Боль опять охватила его всего, будто рота солдат отпинала его ногами. — О чем? О квартире? Так забирай, мне непринципиально. </p>
<p>Он хотел звучать ядовито. Чтобы ужалить побольнее. Ведь черт подери, как Стив мог так поступить с ним? Баки очень хотел показать, что ему плевать. Но быстро понял, что весь его внешний вид явно говорил об обратном. Немытые волосы, застиранные шмотки Рамлоу, одолженные за неимением своих, круги под глазами и недельная щетина — да уж, прямо эталон равнодушия, хоть сейчас делай плакат «Мне наставил рога мой омега, но мне совсем насрать, видите!». </p>
<p>Стив почему-то сжал губы. </p>
<p>— Не нужна мне эта квартира, — сказал он тихо. — Она наша общая. </p>
<p>— И что? — издевательски выгнул бровь Баки. — Будем там жить, как в общаге? Ты со своим новым... — он едва ли выдавил это слово: — парнем и я, дружелюбный сосед? Или, может, шведскую семью организуем? Как ты себе это представляешь, Стив? </p>
<p>Стив невольно потупился от его тона, и Баки ощутил резкую волну неприятной вины. Да как будто он был во всем этом виноват! </p>
<p>— Баки, послушай, — тверже начал Стив. — Есть кое-что... Есть, что обсудить. </p>
<p>— А мне кажется, нам нечего обсуждать, — отозвался Баки, и горечь в его голосе была, наверное, слишком очевидной. </p>
<p>— Я думал над тем, что ты мне сказал тогда, — упрямо продолжил Стив. — Я не понимал, что ты имел в виду. Когда ты ушел. И я пошел к Сэму. Чтобы поговорить. И Сэм сказал мне... — он устало вздохнул. — В общем, Сэм сказал мне, что у меня изменился запах. — На этих словах Баки фыркнул. Ну конечно, как будто святая невинность Стив Роджерс сам этого не знал. Да ради бога, его мать была медсестрой! Он с пеленок все знал и об омегах, и об альфах, и о бетах. Но Стив проигнорировал его выпад. — И я начал искать в интернете, что это могло быть, потому что я, черт подери, не изменял тебе и у меня никого не было кроме тебя, — надавил Стив. Баки сжал зубы, но не стал перебивать. Он пялился перед собой, не имея сил смотреть Стиву в глаза. — И я нашел... Я нашел, что запах может измениться из-за серьезной болезни. Рак, гепатит, туберкулез. </p>
<p>На этих словах Баки резко повернул голову. В мозгу его зашевелились мысли, панически копошась, одна хуже другой. Вмиг его окатило удушающей лавиной вины, страха, сожаления, ужаса... Он даже привстал на диване. </p>
<p>— Что это? — выпалил он. — Господи, Стив, что это? Ты был у врача? </p>
<p>Стив укусил себя за внутреннюю сторону щеки, словно решаясь на что-то. Баки стало так страшно, что он ощутил, как волосы встают дыбом. Если это была правда... Если Стив, если его омега был тяжело болен, а он просто взял и вот так бросил его, не разобравшись... </p>
<p>— Да, я был у врача, — наконец сказал Стив. </p>
<p>Баки почувствовал, как защемило сердце. </p>
<p>— Что-то... — он облизал пересохшие от страха губы. — Что-то серьезное? Стив? </p>
<p>Стив помолчал, прежде чем кивнуть. </p>
<p>— Весьма серьезно, — согласился он. Баки чувствовал, что вот-вот поседеет. Прямо перед глазами вставали самые ужасающие картинки. Наконец, Стив выпалил: — В общем. Это. Это ребенок. </p>
<p>Баки затормозил. Он нахмурился и около минуты просто пялился на Стива, явно побледневшего. </p>
<p>— Чего? — наконец спросил он. Стив пожал плечами. </p>
<p>— Док сказал, поэтому запах изменился, — поспешно пояснил он, будто боялся, что его перебьют. — Так бывает, если организм слабый. Иногда запах меняется. Бывает даже у женщин. Но запах вернется обратно месяцу к седьмому.</p>
<p>Баки сидел в шоке еще несколько минут. Он медленно перевел взгляд с лица Стива на его живот, все еще, конечно, плоский — хотя не то чтобы он станет большим, ведь у мужчин-омег не бывает больших животов при... </p>
<p>— Но ты говорил... — замямлил Баки, и Стив его перебил: </p>
<p>— Да, знаю. Я сам удивился. Но так бывает. Шанс один на тысячу, конечно. Видимо, повезло.</p>
<p>Баки осознавал довольно медленно. В голове все вдруг резко превратилось в жижу, и он не мог собрать мозги в кучу. Наконец, более-менее придя в себя, он посмотрел на Стива, но тот лишь пялился в пол, словно был глубоко расстроен. И Баки, едва начавший улыбаться, вновь помрачнел. </p>
<p>— О, — выдал он тихо. — Он не мой, верно? </p>
<p>Стив нахмурился. Неверяще, упрямо взглянул ему прямо в глаза — Баки аж холодно стало. </p>
<p>— Ты смеешься надо мной? А чей тогда? Я тебе пять минут назад сказал, что у меня никого не было кроме тебя, Бак, какого... — он расстроенно замолчал. Баки ощутил уже знакомый холод вины. </p>
<p>— Боже, прости, — выпалил он. Он поднялся, подошел ближе и сел перед Стивом на колени. — Просто я... Почему же ты тогда так расстроен? </p>
<p>Стив поднял голову. Он непонимающе нахмурился. </p>
<p>— А ты не расстроен? — спросил он. Баки внезапно даже для себя широко улыбнулся. Искренне. </p>
<p>— Конечно, нет! Черт, Стив, это же наш ребенок! — воодушевился Баки. Стив посмотрел на него так, будто искал подвох. Но, не найдя ни капли иронии или насмешки, наконец-то просветлел. — Слушай, а я точно снайпер! — воскликнул Баки. Стив рассмеялся. </p>
<p>— Ага, а еще идиот. </p>
<p>Баки согласно кивнул и резко подался вперед, чтобы обнять его. Боже, неужели Стив правда боялся, что Баки не захочет их ребенка? Неужели поэтому не приходил? Стив обнял в ответ, даже ногами сжал его бока. Баки радостно уткнулся ему в шею, от переизбытка чувств по привычке укусив в плечо. Стив засмеялся. И — боже, Баки чуть не вздрогнул, ощутив это — яркое, теплое счастье, свободу, словно с его плеч упал тяжелейший груз. Стив чувствовался в его руках так правильно. Так хорошо. Баки чуть не растрогался. Да ладно, он обожал хэппи-энды, а тут... </p>
<p>— Слава богу, Стиви, — зашептал он ему в ухо. — Прости меня, за все, что я наговорил тебе, но мне было так больно, детка, так больно, — он прижался еще сильнее. Стив погладил его по плечам и голове.</p>
<p>— Я понимаю, — отозвался Стив. — Я сам не знаю, как бы отреагировал. — Он затих, прежде чем признаться: — Я так скучал, Бак. Так сильно. </p>
<p>Баки согласно закивал. В носу защипало, и говорить стало сложновато. Стив, видимо, почувствовал это. </p>
<p>— Да ладно, большой и сильный альфа, не плачь, — шепнул он с улыбкой. — Не думаю, что Джо хотел бы, чтобы его папаша был нюней. </p>
<p>Баки рассмеялся. </p>
<p>— Джо? </p>
<p>— Ну да, — пожал плечами Стив. — Джоанна — если девочка. Джозеф — если мальчик. </p>
<p>— Эй, а мое мнение учитывается? — шутливо возмутился Баки. — Я так-то тоже имею отношение к этому ребенку!</p>
<p>Стив улыбнулся еще шире. </p>
<p>— Зато твоя фамилия будет первой. Джоанна Барнс-Роджерс. Или еще лучше — Джозеф Барнс-Роджерс. </p>
<p>— Я думаю, это дочка, — доверительно сказал Баки. — Джо-Энн. </p>
<p>— Да нет же, это сын, — не упустил возможности поспорить Стив. — Джозеф. </p>
<p>— Сделаем ставки, — решил Баки. Стив рассмеялся. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong> ЭПИЛОГ </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Баки устало взглянул на часы, висящие под потолком. «СТРАЙК» наматывал уже двадцать второй круг, явно вспоминая тренера Барнса меж собой распоследними словами. Оно и не мудрено — Баки был довольно строгим наставником. Зато мог с уверенностью сказать, что к концу года «СТРАЙК» станет первоклассным спецотрядом. В конце концов, их тренировал бывший Зимний Солдат, один из ценнейших агентов «ЩИТа». </p>
<p>— Завязывай с ними, — усмехнулся Бартон, только-только зашедший в зал. Баки приветливо кивнул ему и пожал руку. Бартон был снайпером, специализирующемся на луке. Он тоже был спецагентом прежде, но с недавних пор, как и Баки, решил отойти от дел и остаться в Нью-Йорке, тренировать молодняк. Только Бартон ушел из-за травмы, ну а Баки... Он глупо улыбнулся, думая о Стиве. И о Джо. Ребенок должен был появиться уже в этом месяце. </p>
<p>— Еще пару кругов отбегают и домой, — махнул рукой Баки. Бартон хмыкнул. </p>
<p>— Не бережешь парней, — пожурил он. Внезапно заиграл телефон. — Вот черт, я же должен встретить Нат! Бывай, старик. </p>
<p>Баки не успел даже попрощаться — Бартон унесся прочь. Баки его хорошо понимал. </p>
<p>Они закончили еще через полчаса. Баки чувствовал приятное предвкушение от возвращения домой. Стив, наверное, уже закончил со своим старковским проектом, плюс сегодня была его очередь готовить ужин. Обычно готовкой занимался Баки — Стив это дело не любил — но сегодня Баки должен был задержаться, так что Стив согласился взять еду на себя. </p>
<p>Они были чертовски счастливы. Без шуток. И Баки не собирался дать хоть чему бы то ни было изменить это. </p>
<p>Конечно, у них были и свои маленькие проблемы: например, Стив был немного нервным в последнее время, но Баки его понимал. Ему предстояло еще и кесарево сечение, так что тут не позавидуешь. Плюс, он не мог кормить ребенка грудью, как женщины, так что они с Баки сбились с ног в поисках самой лучшей смеси для новорожденных. Они оба чертовски нервничали, но это было хорошее волнение. Волнение перед чем-то прекрасным в их жизни.</p>
<p>В душевых он наспех помылся и переоделся. Он почти сел за руль автомобиля, когда вдруг зазвенел мобильник. Увидев номер Стива, Баки подумал, что нужно будет заехать в магазин. </p>
<p>— Да, детка? — ответил он. </p>
<p>— Черт, Барнс! Тебя где черти носят? — раздался полный паники голос Сэма. Баки нахмурился. </p>
<p>— Уилсон? Какого еще чер... </p>
<p>— Больше трепись — и просрешь рождение собственного ребенка! Давай пулей, Стива только что увезли! </p>
<p>Баки чуть не поседел. Гнал он, конечно, как сумасшедший. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>*** </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Это был Джозеф. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>